


Ein Jahr

by Eremon



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremon/pseuds/Eremon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Jahr im Leben von Cate und Marton</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Januar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Dies hier ist meine erste FF mit Schauspielern. Ich habe sie vor anderthalb Jahren in der Schule geschrieben und seither nicht mehr überarbeitet. Vielleicht mache ich das irgendwann noch.

Der Januar war trist dieses Jahr und so war auch die Stimmung, als Cate das Geschenk ihrer Brüder öffnete. Ein Einführungskurs in Entspannungstechniken und Wellness. Marton und sie hassten Wellness! Und dieser Kurs war bereits in ein paar Tagen, doch offenbar war auf der Arbeit schon alles geregelt. Als der Tag der Abreise gekommen war an dem sie natürlich gestritten hatten, mussten sie feststellen, dass man nur mit dem Schiff zum Kurszentrum namens Seeruhe kam. Was nicht besonders schlimm war, nur gab es dort bereits den nächsten Streit. Und es war der ewig gleiche Grund, Martons Arbeit mit den Problempferden und der Kampfsport. Der Streit wurde jedoch unterbrochen als ein Mann dazwischen ging und Marton ihn an den Rehling warf. Cate entschuldigte sich daraufhin rasch und der Streit wurde beigelegt. Es entwickelte sich ein Gespräch, wo sie auch erfuhren wie dieser Mann hiess. Sein Name war Josh Peterson, ein überarbeiteter junger Anwalt. Dann kamen sie endlich an und bezogen ihren Bungalow. Der erste Teil des Kurses am Abend tat unerwarteter Weise sowohl Marton als auch Cate sehr gut. Die nächsten Tage verliefen ebenso gut, sie stritten nicht ein einziges Mal und beschlossen, so ein Wochenende einmal pro Jahr zu machen.


	2. Februar

Der Februar begann ein bisschen freundlicher als der Januar. Die Sonne schien und selbst Martons Pferd hatte gute Laune. Doch in diesem Monat gab es leider keinen Geburtstag zu feiern, sondern etwas anderes ebenso erfreulicheres. Die Taufe ihrer Nichte Erin Kailee, die Tochter von Martons Schwester Lyanna und ihrem Finn. Eremon und Cate waren die Taufpaten, obwohl Cate die letzten paar Tage etwas sehr zickig war. Die Taufe war etwas speziell, aber das war in der Familie Black so üblich, ebenso wie ungewöhnliche Vornamen. Nach der Taufe lief Cate ungeduldig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, bis sie dann endlich mit der Neuigkeit herausplatzte, die auch der Grund für ihr seltsames Verhalten war. Sie war schwanger seit vier Wochen und das sehr wahrscheinlich mit Zwillingen! Doch er musste sich auf anderes konzentrieren, sein Bruder Eremon hatte einen Unfall gehabt und nun musste Marton mit allen 30 Pferden alleine arbeiten. Cate konnte ihm leider nicht helfen, da sie mit ihrem Job als Professorin für Literatur voll ausgelastet war. Doch zum Glück wurden ein paar der ganz schlimmen in den nächsten Tagen abgeholt und es wurde ein bisschen ruhiger. Eremon erholte sich bald wieder und so ging auch der Februar ruhig zu Ende.


	3. März

Es wurde März und das Wetter immer schöner und wärmer. Cate rannte inzwischen regelmässig am Morgen zum Klo und verspeiste Speck mit Essiggurken und Erdnussbutter zum Abendessen. In der zweiten Woche kamen Martons Eltern, Alana und Perseus Black zu Besuch. Als sie sahen, wie erholt Marton und Cate von diesem Wochenende waren, schenkten sie ihnen spontan ein weiteres Wochenende. Dieses Mal war es ein Wochenende im Schwarzwald, doch zum Glück erst nächstes Jahr. Da sie eine Woche blieben, bekamen sie natürlich auch Cates Verhalten mit und fragten ganz dezent nach, ob sie denn ein Kind erwarte. Und dann ging es los. Cate wollte unbedingt zwei Jungen und schlug nur Jungennamen vor und Marton, der wollte unbedingt zwei Mädchen. Alana und Perseus versuchten zu schlichten, doch mit wenig Erfolg. Zum Schluss einigten sie sich zumindest auf einen Jungennamen, Alistair. Nach einer Woche fuhren Alana und Perseus wieder ab. Ein paar Tage später kamen ein paar neue Jungpferde an, die Marton einreiten musste, doch leider waren sie noch gar nicht richtig erzogen. Das bedeutete zusätzliche Arbeit, doch ein paar Verwandte konnten tatkräftig im Stall mithelfen. Bei Cate an der Universität wurde es langsam auch wieder etwas ruhiger. So endete der März langsam.


	4. April

Stürmisch fing der April an, sowohl draussen als auch drinnen. Cate hatte zwei Wochen Ferien und so beschlossen sie, an die Côte d’Azur zu gehen. Als sie dort ankamen, wurden sie fast vom Schlag getroffen. Da war doch tatsächlich Martons Bruder Falco mit seiner Frau Alessandra im gleichen Hotel und Alessandra hatte einen kleinen Bauch. Nachdem der Schock verdaut wurde, tauschte man natürlich sofort die neuesten Nachrichten aus und verabredeten sich für das Frühstück. Sie verbrachten zu viert einige schöne Tage am Strand und gingen auch ein paar Mal in die Stadt, wobei es die beiden Frauen nicht lassen konnten Babysachen einzukaufen. Schliesslich kehrten sie mit fast doppelt so viel Gepäck zurück als sie mitgenommen hatten. Als Cate und Marton wieder zuhause waren, schauten sie sich mal nach einem neuen Haus um. Ihr jetziges war sehr klein mit nur zwei Zimmern und das würde mit Kindern bei weitem nicht reichen. Sie hatten leider nicht so viel Zeit, da beide noch arbeiten mussten, doch ein passendes Objekt war relativ rasch gefunden. Es lag auch am Rande von London und sie würden anfangs Juni dort einziehen. Die restlichen Tage waren ziemlich ruhig, sie stritten jedenfalls nicht so viel. Der April endete so.


	5. Mai

Der Mai war wunderschön. Cate sah man inzwischen deutlich an, dass sie Zwillinge erwartete und dann war da ja auch noch der bevorstehende Umzug. Bis jetzt hatten sie sich erst auf zwei Jungennamen geeinigt, Alistair Hektor und Abraxas Éamonn. Marton arbeitete schon fleissig am neuen Haus, in ein paar Zimmern musste die Farbe noch etwas aufgefrischt werden. Wenn Cate nicht gerade an der Uni war, mistete und sortierte sie die gesamten Sachen, notierte, was sie unbedingt noch für das neue Haus brauchten und verschickte an sämtliche Bekannte und Verwandte eine Mail mit der neuen Adresse. Am elften Mai feierten Cate und Marton auch noch ihren zehnten Hochzeitstag, an dem es ein kleines Fest gab. Es war gleichzeitig auch ihr fünfzehnter Jahrestag. Lyanna und Finn blieben mit ihrer Tochter etwas länger, schliesslich wollten sie Cate etwas zur Seite stehen. Finn half Marton mit dem Möbel abbauen, Lyanna half Cate beim Kartons einräumen und Erin krabbelte ihnen zwischen den Beinen herum. Am 29. Mai kam der Vorbesitzer des neuen Hauses und brachte die Schlüssel vorbei. Offenbar freute er sich, das Haus loszuwerden. Cate und Marton waren glücklich, endlich die Schlüssel in den Händen zu halten und so endete der Mai für sie.


	6. Juni

Der Juni kam und es wurde hektisch im Hause Black. Die Möbel wurden endlich ins neue Haus gebracht und die Käufer des alten Hauses tauchten jeden Tag bei ihnen auf, doch alles war noch nicht ausgeräumt. Hinzu kam Cates Zustand, der alles noch einmal erschwerte, auch wenn jetzt noch mehr Freunde beim Umzug halfen. Wenigstens hatten beide für diese Tage auf der Arbeit frei bekommen. Ein paar Tage später war das Haus endlich fertig eingeräumt und Cate und Marton gingen wieder ihrer Arbeit nah, vor allem bei Cate war viel liegengeblieben. Ihre Studenten waren ebenfalls sehr froh ihre Professorin zurückzuhaben, denn anscheinend war die Stellvertretung nicht wirklich gut gewesen. Marton hatte inzwischen wieder ein paar neue Pferde zum Einreiten, doch sie waren zu den anderen sehr gut erzogen. In dieser Zeit begann auch die Wettkampfsaison und Marton startete dort mit den Sechsjährigen zum ersten Mal. Dementsprechend war er viel weg, doch Alana kam wieder und half im Haushalt mit. Wenn Marton dann mal zu Hause war, war er meistens so erschöpft, dass er nicht mehr im Haushalt mithalf, sondern sich nur ausruhte. Cate hatte jetzt endlich das Kinderzimmer fertig eingerichtet und den Garten gepflegt. So ging der Juni zu Ende.


	7. Juli

Der Juli begrüsste sie mit Sonnenschein. Es waren jetzt endlich Semesterferien, so konnte Cate sich endlich mal wieder etwas entspannen. Marton war immer noch mit den Jungpferden auf Turnier, darum kamen kurzerhand Alessandra und Lyanna vorbei. Erin war inzwischen ein Jahr alt und übte fleissig das Gehen. Die drei Frauen konnten es nicht lassen und gingen regelmässig shoppen. Reiten durften Cate und Alessandra ja nicht mehr. Lyanna überschüttete sie zudem mit Tipps zur Schwangerschaft und zur Geburt, so dass Cate froh war, dass sie nach zwei Wochen wieder abreisten. Gleichzeitig kam Marton heim, und auch wenn er nichts gewonnen hatte, für die Pferde war es eine gute Erfahrung gewesen. Am Ende des Monats war dann Martons 39. Geburtstag. Es gab nur ein Fest, bei dem seine gesamte Familie samt Anhang und ein paar Freunde auftauchten. Nach dem Fest wurde es wieder ruhiger im Haus. Cate widmete sich wieder dem Garten und Marton arbeitete wieder im Stall. Dabei half Cedriel, Martons Patensohn, tatkräftig mit, er wollte später auch Bereiter werden. Kurz vor Monatsende wurde Cate ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert, da sie gestürzt war und Marton voller Sorge um sie und die Zwillinge war. Der Juli endete mit Hoffen und Bangen für Marton.


	8. August

Der August begann mit einer guten Nachricht. Cate und die Zwillinge hatten den Sturz überstanden. Bei dieser Gelegenheit erfuhren sie auch gleich die Geschlechter, es waren zwei Jungen. Aber Cate musste jetzt häufig liegen und durfte sich nicht aufregen, da es sonst zu einer Frühgeburt kommen könnte. Da Marton seine Frau sowieso oft auf Händen trug, stellte es für ihn kein Problem dar, für Cate aber ein umso grösseres. Sie, die Bewegung liebte und immer etwas tut musste, musste jetzt sehr viel liegen, was eine Katastrophe war. Doch sie tat es um der Kinder Willen und für Marton. Cate wurde schon jetzt in den Mutterschaftsurlaub geschickt, in ihrem Zustand konnte sie schlecht dozieren. Stella, die Frau von Martons Bruder Askan und Mutter von Cedriel, kam und unterstützte sie, gleichzeitig sorgte sie dafür, dass es Cate gut ging und Marton sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren konnte. Marton wurde immer wie nervöser und war kurz davor, sich frei zu nehmen, doch Eremon überredete ihn, dass nicht zu tun, denn mit seinem nervösen Gehabe würde er Cate nur unnötig aufregen. So konnte Cate in Ruhe ausruhen und Eremon durfte Marton täglich beruhigen. Den August überstanden zum Glück alle heil und mit gesunden Nerven.


	9. September

Anfangs September war Marton mit seinen Nerven fast vollkommen am Ende. Bis zur Geburt dauerte es nur noch ein paar Wochen und es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer zu warten. Zu allem Unglück hatte Eremon mal wieder einen Unfall, doch dieses Mal war es schlimmer als die Male davor. Niemand hatte zudem Zeit auszuhelfen, so dass Marton beinahe Tag und Nacht im Stall war. Mitte September erlitt er einen Nervenzusammenbruch und so musste sich Stella um beide und um den Stall kümmern. Überraschenderweise konnten Cates Brüder, Castor und Pollux, und Martons ältester Bruder Malik einspringen. Am 29. war es dann soweit. Bei Cate setzten die ersten Wehen ein. Marton sprang sofort auf und fuhr mit Cate ins Krankenhaus. Dort ging es erst richtig los. Cate war im Kreissaal und Marton war so nervös, dass er rausgeschmissen wurde. Im Gang lief er die ganze Zeit auf und ab und machte so die Krankenschwestern und Stella, die mitgekommen war, verrückt. Nach zwei Stunden endlich kam ein Arzt, doch nur um ihm zu verkünden, dass ein Kaiserschnitt nötig sei. So fügte er sich seinem Schicksal und versuchte ruhig zu warten. Cate war inzwischen bereits im Operationssaal und wartete auf die Operation. Im Nachhinein konnte sie sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass sie plötzlich zwei Babys im Arm hielt. Alistair Hektor und Abraxas Éamonn waren endlich auf der Welt. Sie war überglücklich, ebenso Marton, der vor Stolz fast platzte als, er seine Söhne endlich im Arm hielt.  
Cate und die beiden Jungs mussten noch ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben, doch Marton besuchte sie jeden Tag. Er konnte sich jetzt endlich wieder auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Stella reiste wieder nach Hause zu ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn. So endete der September mit zwei weiteren Mitgliedern in der Familie Black. Die Sonne schien am letzten Tag.


	10. Oktober

Der erste Monat zu viert fing damit an, dass Cate mit den beiden Kindern endlich heimkonnte. Beide hatten frei bekommen und trotzdem litten sie an Schlafmangel. Jede Nacht mussten sie mindestens einmal aufstehen, nicht dass sie zwei die Nachbarn wecken würden. Ausserdem kamen immer wieder Besucher vorbei und brachten Geschenke mit und Angebote zum Kinderhüten. Alistair und Abraxas waren schon jetzt sehr aufgeweckt und Cate befürchtete, dass sie sehr nach ihrem Vater kämen. Auf jeden Fall versuchten sie regelmässig sich gegenseitig beim Krach machen zu übertönen. Zum Glück konnten sie noch nicht krabbeln, sonst hätten Cate und Marton ein Problem, denn bei ihnen standen ein paar Sachen im Haus, die besser nicht kleinen Kindern in die Hände gelangen sollten. Nach drei Wochen nahm Marton die Zwillinge das erste Mal mit in den Stall. Sie freuten sich besonders über Bajazet, ein weisses Shetlandpony. Bestimmt würden sie später einmal Top-Reiter werden, da war sich Marton sicher. Von da an nahm sie Marton jeden Tag mit, damit sie ihren neuen Freund besuchen konnten. Wenn sie weg waren, bereitete Cate wieder ein paar Vorlesungen vor, die ihre schlechte Stellvertretung abhalten musste. So ging der Oktober für die kleine Familie ruhig und ohne Stress vorbei.


	11. November

Der November fing trist und grau an, doch mit einer erfreulichen Nachricht. Falco wurde Mitte Oktober ebenfalls zum ersten Mal Vater von der kleinen Elida Nienna. Darum wagten Cate und Marton die erste Reise mit den Kindern um die Familie zu besuchen. Elida und die Jungs freundeten sich rasch an und wetteiferten fleissig um die Wette, wer am lautesten sein konnte. Nach ein paar Tagen reisten sie bereits wieder ab, doch bei der gemeinsamen Taufe im Dezember würden sie sich bereits wieder treffen. Zu Hause warteten dann die nächsten Besucher, Castor und Pollux, Cates verbliebene Brüder. Da beide unbedingt Paten werden wollten, blieben sie ganze zwei Wochen und brachten bereits Weihnachtsgeschenke mit. Zum Schluss bekamen sie dann ihren Willen mit der Bedingung, die Kleinen nicht mit Geschenken zu überhäufen. Mit diesen Gedanken reisten die beiden dann wieder ab. In diese Zeit fiel auch der erste Schneefall. Es war nicht viel, doch es reichte, dass Marton und die Zwillinge vollkommen aus dem Häuschen waren. Seither waren sie auch regelmässig draussen, manchmal war auch Cate dabei, obwohl sie Schnee hasste. Sie hatte zurzeit Urlaub, der noch bis Mitte April dauern würde.  
So ging der November mit viel Herumgetobe und Langeweile zu Ende.


	12. Dezember

Der Dezember war schneeweiss. Das Haus wurde festlich geschmückt, Adventskalender geöffnet und Weihnachtsgeschenke eingekauft. Dazu musste noch die dreifache Taufe vorbereitet werden. Zu diesem Zweck kamen Falco, Alessandra und Elida zu ihnen, die Taufe wurde nämlich in London gefeiert, genauso wie das Weihnachtsfest in der Familie. Als dann der grosse Tag da war, brach grosse Hektik los. Die Kleider der Frauen passten nicht exakt zu dem Schmuck. In der Kirche ging es dann weiter, das Wasser war kalt. Dann auch das überstanden, worüber alle mehr als froh waren. Das Essen fand bei Marton und Cate statt, sie besassen jetzt das grösste Haus. An Weihnachten traf man sich ebenfalls dort, auch wenn es mehr Leute waren, die gesamte Verwandtschaft und enge Freunde der Familie. Da es eine so grosse Gesellschaft war, wurde jeder reich beschenkt, am reichsten die natürlich die Kinder. Es lebten alle über die ganze Welt verstreut, so dass sie bis Silvester bleiben. Es zerrte etwas an den Nerven, doch am Schluss waren sie froh darüber. Sie feierten Silvester wirklich, da sie im Stall waren, um die Pferde zu beruhigen, sie wurden richtig verwöhnt. So konnte jeder beruhigt ins neue Jahr starten. Das Jahr endete mit einem lauten Knall.


End file.
